Gold- Eyed Snake
by Elisa865
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he was done. Now Annabeth is missing, and a guy with no memory named Harry Potter is supposed to replace her. Meanwhile, Annabeth is at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, missing her memories. And now Kronos has risen again, this time using the body of a certain Dark Lord...
1. Percy

_A/N: So this is my first crossover. Hope you enjoy! Oh, I own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter. :(_

* * *

**_Percy Jackson_**

**_Olympus_**

* * *

"No! You bring her back, you bring her back right now!"

"Percy-"

"No! I don't care about the world. I want her back."

"Son, if you-"

"SHUT UP!" I roar. It's dangerous, speaking to the gods like this. "You never cared about us! You never cared about her! I hate you for doing this. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WORLD!"

"Boy," snapped Athena, "It was a wise-"

I whirl to face her, feeling hatred in my chest like liquid fire. This is her mother! "_I. Don't. Care._ Bring her back!"

"Annabeth will come back in her own time," says Zeus. He has remained silent until this point. I wish he had stayed silent. Hearing her name sends a stabbing sensation through me gut.

"And you think _this kid_-" I gesture to the boy in the glasses, standing behind me- "Will make up for her?!"

"Oi!" says the kid. "I'm a year older than you!" He had an English accent.

I look him up and down in disgust. He's not that impressive, skinny and tall with untidy black hair and bright green eyes, like mine. He could be the best demigod in the history of the world, but he's not Annabeth.

I notice he has a mark on his forehead shaped like lightning. I turn and snap at Zeus, "Is he yours?"

Zeus sighs. "Go back to your camp and figure it out, boy."

"I'm not leaving without Annabeth!" I uncap Riptide.

"No," Piper snaps. "We're not." She draws her dagger. I hear the rest of the Seven, Nico and Reyna taking out their weapons too.

The English boy just steps back. I'm hating him more by the second.

Zeus rolls his eyes.

My father steps forward. "Percy, I am so sorry about how this has to happen-"

"I don't want your lame apology!" I yell. "You're a sorry excuse for a dad. You promised we'd be done! We could live our lives in peace, you said. Now, I just want Annabeth back."

"Percy-"

"I hate you. Just leave me alone."

With those words, I stumble backwards into Piper and Jason. I black out.

When I wake up, I recognize my cabin. My head is spinning.

Chiron and the boy are sitting by my bedside. I glare at the boy and demand, "Who are you?"

Chiron sigh. "Percy, this is Harry Potter. He has no memories of anything."


	2. Annabeth

_A/N: Thanks for all the comments! Glad all of you like it. I think the main POVs will be from Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Hermione, and maybe Ron. I'll probably throw in a few chapters from other people's POV, like Hazel or Leo or another one of the Seven, but those are the main ones._

* * *

**_Annabeth_**

**_Headmaster's office, Hogwarts_**

* * *

The severe looking woman with spectacles studies me. "And you said you are sixteen?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She frowns. Then sighs. Then pushes a tin bowl towards me. "Have a biscuit."

"Have- what?" She's caught me off guard.

"A biscuit. You must be hungry. You've been through a lot in the past few days."

She's right. I take one gratefully. "Thanks."

"Now you said you do not remember anything?"

"No."

"My name is Professor McGonagall. For future reference, you will call me and all your other teachers "Professor."

"Of course- um, Professor."

"Now, Miss Chase-"

"Wait- I mean, excuse me, Professor, but will I stay here?"

Professor McGonagall appraises me. "That shall remain to be seen."

"Minerva, she shall stay," says a gentle voice behind Professor McGonagall. She sighs and turns around slowly. "Albus, surely not? She just came wandering into the castle grounds, bypassing all security, with beasts that are unknown to wizardkind on her tail. With a sword, no less! She might be..."

I crane my neck to see who McGonagall is speaking to and nearly jump out of my chair. It's a painting! A man with a long silver beard sits regally on a gilded chair. His bright blue eyes twinkle kindly behind half-moon spectacles. In spite of myself, I rise and walk over to examine it. Fascinating! It has to be some clever form of television... but even Daedalus never had anything like this in his laptop, a television that can think for itself. Maybe a certain branch of magic... Something Hephaestus could make? Maybe like Seymour the Leopard in the Big House. But still...

Professor McGonagall clears her throat. "Miss Chase? Do you mind?"

"Oh! So sorry, Professor and..." I trail off and look inquiringly at the painting.

"Professor Dumbledore," he says, smiling. "Now, my dear Annabeth, If you could Professor McGonagall and myself a few moments to converse in private, that would be ever so kind. The door is that way." He waves his hand with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor," I say. I hesitate, unsure whether I should bow or something, and then hurry to the door.

I sit on the floor, dazed. I need a problem to solve right now.

_How about the fact that I'm here and not with Percy?_

Percy. The only person I remember from my life before now. His sea green eyes taunt me in my sleep. I rest my head in my hands. I miss him. I think.

I'd been stumbling through hot forests for three days, with some nasty monsters on my trail. It was my sword and sheer luck that kept me alive. I mostly tried to avoid them, but sometimes combat was the only option. Just as I was about to give up hope, I found a clearing with a small hut. In the distance, there were towers of a castle. I'd gone inside the cabin, where I proceeded to get attacked by a giant boarhound, who turned out to be owned by a friendly giant called Hagrid. He looked like he had recently been crying. He brought me up to the castle and now here I am, sitting on a hard stone floor with no memory of anything.

I hear McGonagall's voice. I listen through the keyhole. How cliché.

"Albus?" She sounds panicky. "You're not serious? Annabeth is the one?"

"Yes." His voice is grave. "And now Harry Potter is at camp."

"At camp... Then those... things... were Greek monsters?"

"Indeed they were."

"Then gods, and titans, and nymphs... They all exist?"

"Shh, Minerva, she is listening. Annabeth, you may come in."

I open the door timidly. "Who is Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is none of your concern," says McGonagall. "However, you are staying here at Hogwarts. Do you have a wand, or school supplies?"

"Umm, no. Professor."

"That is quite all right. We shall pay a visit to Ollivander's tonight. I happen to have extra schoolbooks, and we can order the supplies you need. There's only one last thing before we go... Sorting."

"Sorting?"

"Would you like to Sort yourself, or try on the Sorting Hat?" She gestures to a worn looking hat on a shelf.

"Umm... Sort myself, Professor."

"Very well." She gives me a summary of each House, about how Hufflepuffs are kind, Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are cunning, and Ravnclaws are wise.

I hesitate. I should be in Ravenclaw... But why?

"Where was Harry Potter?" I ask.

"Gryffindor," answers McGonagall.

"I'll take his place," I say.

"Are you sure? Harry is a year older than you, and the classwork-"

"I know I can do it, Professor."

"Very well, then. Off to Ollivander's. Please grasp my arm."

I do as I'm told.


	3. Harry

_A/N: The reason Annabeth remembers things better than Percy is because whichever god took her memories did a poorer job than Hera did on Percy, due to the fact that they thought Annabeth was less powerful than Percy. (Their mistake!) Right now, Annabeth is just thinking these things in passing, not even realizing that she is remembering. _

* * *

**Harry**

**Camp-Half Blood**

* * *

"Well, I have this..."

I hold up my stick of wood, the only thing in the pocket of my jeans when I showed up at Olympus without my memory. I'm in a toolshed full of swords and knives and other sorts of weapons. The big bloke with the rainbow tattoo has asked me if I have any weapons. I s'pose the stick doesn't count as a weapon, but still...

He regards my stick and says "That doesn't count. I mean, you could stick it in someone's nose, but you need a sword or knife or something."

I glance at my stick and sigh. "Yeah, you're right," I say. I've seen the other kids around here. They're all carrying some form of weapon. And that Percy Jackson was ready to run me through with his bronze sword. It was almost a good thing when Zeus made him faint.

I stow my stick in my pocket. It feels wrong to throw it away.

I glance around the toolshed, uninterested. The bloke with the tattoo points out various weapons and comments on their uses. I tune him out. Until I see a large silver sword handing at the back of the shed.

"What's that?" I ask, walking toward it.

"Oh," he says distastefully. "That. It's made out of silver, rubies encrusted at the hilt. British design. Not as good as a Greek sword, but it's worth a lot. Actually just appeared yesterday, never even seen it before. Wait, I wouldn't-"

Ignoring him, I pick it up. It's nice, I guess. Fits well in my hand. I flip it over to examine the other side.

Someone's engraved their name into the sword. I look closer.

_Godric Gryffindor. _

I feel a twinge of familiarity. Why? I don't know. Maybe something to do with my stick...

"I want it," I say.

Butch looks doubtful. "Are you sure? I know you're from England and all, but-"

"No, I want it," I tell him firmly.

"Alright, it's yours."

"Do I have to pay?"

Burch snorts. "Nope. But I suggest practicing a bit. You don't look like you've ever picked up a sword."

I'm about to tell him that that's not true. But is it? I can't remember.

I nod my thanks and head to the training arena.

I practice. The sword grows heavy in my hand. I swing repeatedly at dummies, sweat pouring down my back. After about an hour I take a break. This swordfighting feels foreign to me.

As I push my glasses up my nose, Percy Jackson walks in. He glares in my direction and takes out a pen.

_What's he going to do, right a speech?_ I think, but he takes off the cap and a sword appears in his hands. He then proceeds to mow down dummy after dummy, making my own sword skills look like a two year old's.

He glares in my direction again and yells "Potter!"

I stand. "What?"

"Come on. Duel."

I scowl. This isn't going to end well. For me. "Your mistake," I call.

He attacks. I manage to fend off his first strikes by pure luck. As he attacks again, it's not Percy I see, but a great fanged snake, rearing up.

I stumble back, gasping. What was that?

Percy knocks the sword out of my hands.

I let my instincts take over. I plunge my hand into my pocket. Grabbing my stick, I point it at Percy and yell "_Protego!"_


	4. Hermione

**Hermione**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

* * *

"And this is a schedule of my classes." I hand Annabeth a piece of paper, which has my classes for the week on it.

"Wow." She blinks. "Do you really take this many?"

I nod. "Mmhmm. This is Ron's. He has a lot less. So what do you think?"

Annabeth glances over at Ron, who is doodling absentmindedly with his quill. I roll my eyes. "Don't mind him," I whisper. "He's been sort of depressed ever since Harry-" I cut myself off. I miss Harry so much. Ron and I have been falling apart without him.

I sniff and try for a watery smile. Annabeth is looking from me to Ron with a curious expression on her face.

"So, nice wand." I gesture lamely at Annabeth's wand, which she holds awkwardly at her side. Wherever she comes from, Annabeth does not have a wizarding background.

"Oh," she says, holding it up. "Thanks."

"What sort?"

Her intense gray eyes find my own brown ones. "What do you mean?"

"What's the core made out of? What sort of wood?"

"Oh! Unicorn hair and white sandalwood."

"Can you do magic?" I ask.

"I don't know," she admits. "Am I allowed to try?"

"Oh- yes..." I quickly grab one of my spellbooks. "I'm going to teach you a levitation charm. Repeat after me- _Wingardium Leviosa._"

"_Wingardium Leviosa._"

"Good. Remember, make the _gar_ and the _o_ nice and long. And for your wand..." I hold up my own. "Swish and flick," I say, demonstrating. Annabeth does it until i am satisfied. "Okay. Now try it on the book."

Annabeth takes a deep breath. "_Wingar-_" "

Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then." Ron has come over to investigate. Annabeth merely looks annoyed, but I blush remembering my first time seeing Ron and... Harry... on the train. We were so small. I can't believe he still remembers that, six years later.

"Yes, Ronald," I say with mock exasperation. "I'm teaching Annabeth the Levitation Charm. She almost-"

"Oi, Annabeth," says Ron. "Did you take Harry somewhere?"

I open my mouth. "Ron!"

Annabeth looks scandalized. "Look, I'm sorry if this Harry is a friend of yours, but I never did anything to him. In case you didn't notice, I'm missing my life, too!"

"Harry's my best mate," snarled Ron. If you did something to him-"

"Hermione, I'm going to bed," snaps Annabeth suddenly. "Goodnight. Oh, and I'll take your schedule," she adds, shoving the papers back at me.

"Goodnight, Annabeth," I say, glaring at Ron. She walks to the stairs then turns around and says "Wingardium Leviosa!" I watch as the book rises into the air. I'm impressed. I turn to congratulate her, but Annabeth is gone.

I turn on Ron. Snatching the book out of the air, I begin to hit him on the head with it. "You- are- so- tactless!"

"What, I only-"

"Her life is hard enough! She lost her memory-"

"What, you bought that? It seems like rubbish to me."

"Ron! She was telling the truth. I had a lie detecting charm on her the whole time."

Ron stares. "Bloody brilliant you are," he says finally. I blush. After a long stretch if silence I say quietly, "I wish Harry was here."

"Yeah, me too," he whispers, then pull me into a hug.

We stay like this for a long time.


	5. Percy 2

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait... I was on vacation. Thanks for all the comments (even if some of them were threats!). And don't worry, Leo will definitely be in the story more. I was also thinking that it needed some comic relief.**

* * *

_Percy_

_Camp Jupiter_

* * *

I'm spending the day with Jason at Camp Jupiter. He's the son of Zeus that I can stand.

We wander around New Rome. I know that is Annabeth were here, she'd be blabbering nonstop about the architecture. But all the angles and stuff like that... They're just not my thing.

I clench my fists. Annabeth. I would do anything to get her back.

"So..." Jason looks uncomfortable. "Do you want to talk to Octavian?"

The honest answer is no. I've already talked to Rachel, who is unable to locate Annabeth anywhere. Plus, Octavian is a two faced ball of slime. But it gives me something to do.

"Sure," I say reluctantly.

Octavian is in his augury, as usual. He now hates Jason and me more than ever, because we were right about the Giant War and he wasn't. Usually, goading him would make me happy. Not today.

As Jason and I walk in, I see the two people least likely to be consulting Octavian: Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque.

"Hail, Frank," calls Jason.

"Oh," says Frank. "Hi, guys!"

Hazel waves. "Percy, you look horrid."

"I feel horrid," I say.

Hazel makes a sympathetic face. Frank asks "So what's with that Harry Porter person?"

"Potter," Jason corrects automatically.

"It doesn't matter," I growl.

After Potter shot that silvery shield-thing at me, I bounced back and landed on my butt. I was hoping to give him a good beating for whatever he did to Annabeth. That didn't happen.

Anyway, after that, Chiron galloped in to the arena, asked if I was okay, then sped away with Potter to the forges to talk to Leo. Later, at the campfire, he was put in the Zeus cabin because of his scar. Seriously, who just happens to have a scar in the exact shape of lightning?

Frank wrings his hands. "Well, I talked to Octavian, and he said that he already tried to locate Annabeth, but he failed. But-"

"But we didn't believe him," adds Hazel fiercely. "So Frank made him try in front of us, but..."

She trails off, leaving me with no doubt that Octavian couldn't find Annabeth.

I kick a nearby brazier, cursing in Ancient Greek. Hazel looks scandalized.

"Hey, we could try an Iris message," says Jason.

I look up hopefully. "Jason, that's... A good idea! I'm so stupid..."

Fortunately, the sun is out, so we don't have any problem finding a rainbow. I take a drachma from Hazel, hands trembling.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase!" I toss the coin into the fountain.

This can't possibly work, but maybe...

I see a hazy outline of a castle with a lot of towers, and then static. And then blackness. That's it.

I yell in frustration and take my sword to go destroy something. Before I break anything, though, unexpected tears prickle at my eyes.

_No. No, I can't break down in front of everyone._

I find a deserted alley behind the bakery and begin to sob. All the anger and frustration and sadness I've been holding in for the past few days come pouring out of me all at once. I haven't cried like this in... years.

I attack a wall. It doesn't do much damage, which is good, but it helps relieve my feelings.

When I'm done with crying, I try to find Jason, Frank, and Hazel again. It takes me a while, but when I track them down they are with Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Nico in Reyna's office.

"Hey, guys," I say. If they notice my stuffy sounding voice or my swollen eyes they don't say anything.

"Hello, Percy," says Reyna. "We were just discussing what to do about Annabeth. Besides being our friend, she is a vital part of our camps. We have come to the unanimous decision that a Quest must be sent."

"A... Quest?" My brain seems fuzzy, and my head hurts. Probably from all the crying.

Reyna nods. "We decided that you would be on it. That is, we assumed you'd want to, but if you don't-"

"Yes," I say. "I need to do this."

"Alright, then. You can choose your companions."

I immediately turn to Frank. "Will you and Hazel-"

"I'm sorry, Percy, I need Frank here," Reyna apologizes.

"Oh..." I trail off. Out of everyone here, Frank and Hazel are the ones I trust the most.

"I'll go with you," volunteers Jason.

"As will I," adds Piper.

Reyna looks to me for approval. I hesitate, then nod.

"Wait," says Leo. "I made, um, like a promise, to, er..." He trails off and mutters something indistinct.

Fortunately, Piper understands. "He can come too, right?"

Reyna purses her lips. "I am not sure that would be wise. More than three on a Quest..."

"We can do it," promises Piper. I agree.

"One more thing." Reyna turns to me. "I think Harry Potter should go."

"What?! No way!" I'm outraged.

"Think about it," pleads Reyna. "Think about what happened to you and Jason last year. I think this is something like that. If you could unlock Harry's memories, then you could-"

"Find Annabeth," I finish. She right. Even though I don't want her to be. "Fine. Potter comes."

Reyna clasps her hands. "Wonderful! Now let's eat."


End file.
